Bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales
by Hanna Vita
Summary: El año nuevo se acerca...pero no todos lo celebran, que sucede cuando 2 estudiantes se encuentran por accidente? OneShot DrHer


**Bajo la luz de los fuegos Artificiales**

"_No lo se, la verdad…es que no lo entiendo…por que si el año ha sido tan lindo, uno tiene que darlo por acabado…digo…celebrar el fin de un año es como decir "que feliz que estoy por que todo esto acabo"_

_No lo entiendo, por que tan felices por un año que viene, si nadie sabe que depara el futuro…en lo personal…no creo que las clases de adivinación, creo que, cada uno hace su propio futuro"_

Una estudiante caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo sumida en sus pensamientos, todos los demás absortos en la celebración del año que acababa no la veían pasar por ahí, y aunque su alborotado cabello y su túnica eran los de todos los días, causaba un gran contraste con todos los bien acomodados cabellos y preciosos vestidos de gala de todos.

Muy pocos volcaron a verla, y ella estaba tan absorta en lo que pensaba que no se daba cuenta, poco a poco la fiesta se fue incrementando, y todos iban al gran comedor para comer, beber y en una hora exacta empezar el conteo para gritar "feliz año nuevo"

Pero Hermione no tenía cabeza para eso, el año que estaba por terminar le había traído muchas cosas buenas y otras tantas malas, aún así, no quería que este acabe aún, aún había cosas que quería hacer, gente con las cuales hablar, libros que leer…

Sin darse cuenta y casi por instinto, al ir esquivando inconcientemente a la gente que pasaba por los pasillos riendo y gritando fue encaminando sus pasos hacia la torre de Astronomía.

Hermione: oh bueno…supongo que al menos aquí tendré un poco de paz y tranquilidad…

¿:¿Quien anda ahí?

Hermione: oh…perdón, pensé que aquí estaría sola….¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tu?

Draco se encontraba sentado en el suelo, viendo por la gran ventana hacia el cielo.

Draco: Si soy yo, ¿Qué no me ves? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que no estás con tus amigos bailando y riendo como todo en el gran comedor? O es que la señorita perfecta no sabe bailar y por eso no quiso ir a la fiesta…

Hermione: No necesitas ser tan grosero Malfoy ¡¡ y para tu información no fui a la fiesta por razones muy diferentes a no saber bailar ¡¡ Solo…arg…solo quería un poco de paz pero veo que aquí no la voy a conseguir¡¡ (Se dispone a irse)

Draco: Espera…

Hermione: ¿Eh?... ¿Qué quieres?

Draco: No seas mal educada Granger, no respondistes mi pregunta…

Hermione: ¿Maleducada yo? Mira quien habla

Draco: Entonces por que no respondes mi pregunta

Hermione: ¿Qué pregunta?

Draco: Si serás lenta Granger, te pregunte que por que no estas en la fiesta del Gran Comedor con tus amiguitos San Potter y Poor Wealey.

Hermione: Para empezar no los llames así ¡¡ y además mis razones son privadas.

Draco: Como quieras…

Hermione: y…tu… ¿Por que no estás en el baile con tus amigos y guardaespaldas?

Draco: Mis razones son privadas (dijo Draco volteando a verla con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en el rostro)

Hermione: Como quieras… (Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta)

Draco: Espera…

Hermione: ¿Y ahora qué? (Dice algo molesta, volteando a verlo)

Draco: Si tu lo dices primero yo lo diré también

Hermione: ¿Decir qué?

Draco: Hay Granger, no va a ser "Felices Pascuas "(dijo con tono sarcástico)

Hermione: Te refieres a…la razón por la que no estamos en el baile

Draco solo afirmo con un leve "aja" y asentando la cabeza.

"_Piensa Hermione…piensa… ¿Cómo confiar en el? Pero… cosas que decir…personas con las que hablar…el año acaba… solo unos minutos más…acaso…acaso…"_

Hermione: Creoqueesunaestupidacelebraciónporqueescomoenterrararydesecharalgoqueaúnnohadadotododesi

Draco: Cielos Granger, ¿No podías decirlo con más calma? ¿O es que no te enseñaron que entre palabra y palabra uno respira?

Hermione: NO VINE AQUÍ A QUE TE BURLES DE MÍ ¡¡

Draco: Esta bien esta bien, lo siento ¿si?

"_Se esta disculpando…acaso es posible…que este año este dando como ultimo regalo…"_

Draco: Pero no vuelvas a gritar que me vas a romper los tímpanos, u olvidastes que este lugar tiene mucha acústica.

"_A…Acustica?¡¡¡Era por eso?¡¡…En fin…supongo que aunque lo deteste admitir…tiene razón…el lugar tiene acústica y no debí gritar" _

Hermione: Lo siento…

Draco: Esta bien…pero dilo de nuevo.

Hermione: No voy a repetir mis disculpas

Draco: Ay¡¡ Eso no ¡¡¡ (vuelca a mirarla) tu razón de estar aquí conmigo en vez de allá abajo con tus amigos y toda esa bola de…estudiantes

"_Aquí con migo…aquí con el?¡¡¡"_

Hermione: Bien… es que creo que es algo tonto…celebrar un cambio de año, cambiar de año cuando este aún puede dar muchas cosas más, decirle adiós y pretender hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando hay muchas cosas buenas que el año nos dejos y celebrar un año nuevo si uno no sabe si lo que viene será bueno o malo…

Draco: Jajajaja… esa la excusa más original que e escuchado en mi vida.

Hermione: oye¡¡¡…bien te toca decirlo.

Draco: esta bien (se levanta) odio las hipocresías de la fiesta…odio el que la gente se abrase, bese y beba junto como si todo el año que acaba hayan sido amigos del alma, para luego al día siguiente volver a odiarse, amenazarse e insultarse de nuevo. Si voy a detestar, insultar o molestar a alguien o alguien va a hacérmelo a mi prefiero no ir por ahí en el brindis múltiple de medianoche diciéndole "Feliz año Nuevo" "que todo para ti sea mejor" "que te vaya bien". (Se vuelve a sentar)

Hermione: (Sentándose en el suelo también algo cerca de el) No lo había pensado de esa forma pero…es muy…cierto…supongo que es la hipocresía que reina en todas las fiestas…por eso…tampoco bajastes para la cena de navidad ¿cierto?

Draco: (Algo sorprendido vuelca a verla) No sabía que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

Hermione: Bueno es que Slithering sin ti no es tan…Slithering…

Draco: Gracias…creo…

Hermione: De nada (mira por la ventana al estrellado cielo)

"_Cosas que decir…personas con las que hablar…una lista de cosas que no hice y deseé hacer…sueños que no vi cumplirse…y cosas que no quiero olvidar"_

Draco: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hermione: Claro

Draco: Cuando hablaste del "Borrón y Cuenta Nueva" y de no querer olvidar cosas buenas…dime… ¿Qué cosas buenas son las que no quieres olvidar?

Hermione: No lo sé exactamente…son…muchas… más que lo que aprendí, leí o estudié, lo que no quiero olvidar, son las cosas que viví, las aventuras con mis amigos, las nuevas amistades echas…este momento…

Draco: ¿Uh?

Hermione: Si…este momento (mira a Draco quien también había volcado a verla)…llevamos muchos años de conocernos…y en todo este tiempo nunca habíamos tenido una conversación civilizada…nunca pensé que hablar contigo podría ser tan…agradable

Draco: Bueno…supongo que el hecho de estar en casas diferentes…y la forma en la que fui criado, lo que se espera de casa uno de nosotros, las amistades que tenemos y muchos otros factores han hecho que nunca antes hayamos podido tener una conversación…agradable.

Hermione solo le sonríe y vuelve a ver el cielo….se escucha de fondo el grito unánime de todos, el conteo a iniciado, 5¡ 4¡ 3¡ 2¡ 1¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡¡ El cielo se llena de fuegos artificiales y se escucha de fondo el chocar de cientos de copas de cristal.

Hermione: Mira¡¡¡ Fuegos Artificiales¡¡¡ (Ella se levanta y corre a la ventana mientras Draco la observa) Son …preciosos¡¡

Draco: (Se levanta y se para a un metro de distancia de ella también cerca de la ventana) Sabes…creo que…no importa el año que sea, los recuerdos que guardas no se borran aun cuando todo el mundo quiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, lo que importa es lo que tu deseas y que pase lo que pase, en tu mente y…corazón, esas cosas y momentos que deseas guardar prevalecerán. Además un año nuevo significa muchos días nuevos para hacer muchas cosas más y cumplir muchos sueños que quizás aún no has podido cumplir…

Hermione: (Vuelve a sonreír y a verlo) Sabes…creo que tiene razón… (Vuelve a ver por la ventana)…gracias… aún así no me arrepiento de no haber ido a la fiesta

Draco: Hermione…

Hermione: ¿Si?

Draco: (Mira hacia los fuegos artificiales) Feliz Año Nuevo Hermione

Hermione: (lo mira algo sorprendida, lo observa mirar los fuegos artificiales y ella vuelve a observarlos también) Feliz Año Nuevo…Draco.

//--//--//ooOOooOO..--..--..—

La verdad es que hacer este fic me gusto mucho, es un pequeño One Shot de mi pareja favorita, y aunque no hay nada de romance o algo por el estilo creo que es un buen inicio de cualquier cosa…

Solo, Feliz año nuevo a todos ¡¡


End file.
